DuckButt
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: In which Hinata makes a revelation about the shape of Sasuke's hair style. slight SasuHina. written as a birthday present, haaaaaaappy Birthday Sakura-chan!


**Hello! So, I haven't been around any fandom as of recently. Too much school…ugh.**

**Anyway, it's become a tradition that I write a fanfic for my friends' birthdays. I did a Naruto one last year for my friend, and she seemed to enjoy it. So, I'm doing it again! **

**So, like I said on last year's, I'm not really…in tune with the Naruto fandom, so this concept may have been done before. I'm just doing it for my bestest buddy's personal enjoyment.**

**Warning: Inside jokes and **_**major**_** OOCness included.**

**To see last year's birthday present for Sakura-chan, go to my page and click on 'Gaara Flavored'**

**Happy Sweet Sixteen Sakura-chan!! XD**

**Disclaimer: don't own characters**

* * *

"Honestly, Naruto." Sasuke sighed as they walked out into the cool evening air. "One of these days, Gaara is gonna kill you in your sleep for sticking him inside a cake _again_ this year."

Naruto shrugged. "Hey, it had a good outcome last year." He said. "And people say history _shouldn't_ repeat itself."

Sasuke couldn't help but agree; Sakura enjoyed the spectacle of Gaara in a cake again this year. "All I'm saying is don't come crying to me when you find sand in your shorts."

"Yea, yea." Naruto looked up at the orange and red sky. "Well, I'm starved."

"That's because Gaara forbid you from the cake."

Naruto ignored him. "I'm going to the ramen shop, wanna come?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Sasuke shook his head. "But I am exhausted. I think I'm just going to head home. See you tomorrow, Naruto."

Naruto waved and disappeared down the street. Sasuke sighed. That kid was _way_ too energetic about absolutely _nothing_.

Suddenly, a scream rang through the air. Sasuke froze for a second before his instincts kicked in, making him run towards the sound. He ran down the street, passing his home and continuing towards the Hokage faces. As he neared a bridge passing over the river he slowed as he began to hear voices he recognized.

"This won't be good." A male voice sighed. It sounded like Shino Aburame.

"I said I was sorry!" a high-pitch voice said. Hinata Hyuuga, no doubt.

"The whole village probably heard you." Sasuke figured that was Kiba Inuzuka since the voice was followed by barking. "I'm surprised no one's here to see what's going on yet."

Sasuke continued walking towards the trio. Shino turned his head and stared at him from behind his dark sunglasses with an expressionless face. "Told you this wouldn't be good."

"See, Hinata? I told you people were gonna come check it out!" Kiba said, slapping his own forehead.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata said for what was probably the twentieth time. She bowed repeatedly, obviously embarrassed.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "It's fine. No harm done. But…what made you scream anyway?"

Hinata's face reddened. "Um…nothing…"

Akamaru barked. "Pffft. It wasn't nothing." Kiba laughed. "Some ducks started quacking at her."

"That's it?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata had some food, you know, from Sakura's party." Kiba said. "And…well…apparently the ducks wanted it…so they chased her."

Sasuke put his hand over his mouth to cover his grin. "Really?"

"It was scary…" Hinata said, looking down at the water, where the obvious culprits stared back at her, still wanting her food. One of them quacked, making Hinata jump backwards.

"Hinata, we should probably get you away from the water…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Of course, ducks _can_ fly…" Kiba snickered. "They could chase her all across town…"

"Kiba, come on." Shino said sharply.

"Well, they could…" Kiba said quietly to Akamaru. Hinata looked up at the boys for a moment before turning and walking away from them. "Wha…? Oh, come on, Hinata! I was only kidding!"

Hinata continued walking away. "Good move, Kiba." Shino snapped. "Now _we_ have to chase her all over town."

"I'll go get her." Sauske offered. Kiba and Shino looked at him. "What? She's obviously pissed at you right now. Do you really think she'll want to listen to either of you?"

"He's got a point." Shino said. "I'm sure we're the last ones she wants to talk to."

Kiba crossed his arms. "Fine. But take her straight home, got it? No doubt her father heard her and is waiting for her to come home any minute now."

Sasuke nodded and started after the now distant figure of the sulking Hinata Hyuuga. "Right, right…"

"You'd better apologize tomorrow…" Shino was muttering as the two disappeared in the opposite direction. Sasuke chuckled. Girls were right. Teenage boys _were _stupid.

He glanced up. Hinata was still a good distance away, but he decided to give her a few minutes. Sure, Sasuke may have been ten times stronger than her, but he never liked being on the receiving end of _any_ girl's wrath.

Hinata looked back at him with confusion and annoyance and he couldn't help but laugh again. Now he could see why Naruto liked being so annoying. And that was saying something.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned to face him. "What?" she called.

"Nothing." Sasuke said as he closed the gap between them. Hinata sighed and leaned against the rail, looking overtop the river. Sasuke walked up and stood next to her. She didn't move and for some reason, that really unnerved him. "Alright fine. Kiba and Shino didn't want you walking home alone. They were worried."

"Hm. How thoughtful." Hinata said flatly. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Good thing I'm not one, hm?" Sasuke replied. "I just offered to take you home, not watch you for five bucks an hour."

Hinata sighed and rested her head on her arms, staring down at the water swirling with more ducks. Obviously, they no longer scared Hinata for she didn't jump when one quacked a greeting at them.

They stood in silence for over ten minutes; Hinata staring at the water, watching ducks swim in circles, Sasuke staring at the now dark sky, picking out constellations. He didn't notice when Hinata's gaze began switching between the quacking ducks and his head. It was another fifteen minutes before he looked down to check on her, only to see her staring up at him in concentration.

"…what?" he asked, shrugging. Although Hinata straightened her spine, she still had to look up to look him in the eye.

"Your hair." She said, pointing.

Sasuke looked back to where she was pointing, though didn't know why he did, it's not like he could see the side of his head. "Yea, what about it?"

"Well…" Hinata looked back down at the ducks, her look of concentration still on her face. This made Sasuke look down at them, too.

"Well…what?"

Hinata pointed to the ducks. "Your hair looks like that."

He looked to where she was pointing, but the ducks were moving too fast. "It looks like a duck?"

"Not the whole duck." She said. "The butt."

Sasuke blinked. "My hair looks like the butt of a duck."

Hinata thought for a minute. "A duck-butt. Yes."

Sasuke stared down at the water before nodding slowly. "O-ooo-kay…"

"Mhm." Hinata nodded, watching as the ducks floated downstream.

Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Are you ready to go home yet?"

"Sure." Hinata said. Sasuke nodded and began to walk away. He heard Hinata tapping softly behind him. Her revelation about his hair must have taken her out of her bad mood.

They reached the Hyuuga compound just as the moon came over the horizon. Neji was leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for his cousin. "There you are." Neji said as Sasuke and Hinata got into earshot. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Hinata said.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Neji said, nodding once. "Though, why was she with you?"

"Because she didn't want to be with Kiba and Shino anymore." Sasuke waved it off. "She'll explain later."

"Okay?" Neji looked between the two and shrugged. "Thanks again."

"No problem." Sasuke said as the two Hyuugas turned to go inside. "Though…Hinata?"

"Hm?" she looked back at him, her purple eyes curious.

"Does my hair really look like a duck-butt?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"A _what_?" Neji looked at Hinata.

Hinata smiled and shrugged. "Yea, it does. But don't worry. It looks nice on you."

With that, she bowed in thanks, then turned and went inside the compound. Sasuke signed, wondering how a duck-butt hairdo looked nice and suddenly having the urge to look in a mirror. He turned and walked away, leaving Neji to watch and wonder what kind of drugs were in food at Sakura's birthday party.

* * *

**Yea, um, so…not as good as other things I have written, but that's only because I started this in January and never got a chance to work on it until now. Which is bad, because I must post this on Sakura's birthday, or I'll have to shoot myself. **

**Sorry there was no fluff between Sasuke and Hinata. I couldn't think of any! And I know, I know…SO much OOC-ness. **

**So, happpppppppy 16****th**** birthday Hailey!! :D :D (sends much love through the internet)**

**Hope you enjoyed this…weirdness of a fanfic. **

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
